1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat slide assembly for slidably supporting a seat on a floor and more particularly to a seat slide assembly provided with a fixing means for fixing an actuating means actuating a rail mechanism to the same via a bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional seat slide assembly of this type, a seat is slidably supported on a floor. An actuating means is fixed to a rail mechanism 1 for actuating the same via a bracket 2, which is fixedly connected to the rail mechanism 1 by a nut 3, which in turn is welded to a lower surface of the rail mechanism 1. A bolt 4 is supported on the bracket 2 through a screw connection therebetween as shown in FIGS. 8, 9.
However, the nut 3 is fixedly connected to the rail mechanism 1 only by welding in the abovementioned conventional seat slide assembly, so that when the separating load is applied to the nut 3 by an outer force acting on the bracket 2, and the rotational force generated at the tightening state of the bolt 4, the separating strength entirely depends on the strength of the welded portion. In the case that the strength is decreased by aging of the welded portion, the separating strength is decreased accordingly. As a result, it is possible that the nut 3 may be separated from rail mechanism 1 by the separating load.